


The Blind Date

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Cross Gen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Mrs. Granger discover they've been manipulated by Hermione.  They don't object at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date

**Title:** Blind Date  
 **Author/Artist:**   
**Prompt:** #64  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Mrs. Granger  
 **Word Count/Art Medium:** 1,128  
 **Rating:** R (to be safe)  
 **Warning(s):** Implicit sex, implicit nudity  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Notes:** I'd like to thank my beta, k.c., for looking over the story for me.  
 **Summary:** Harry and Mrs. Granger discovered they've been manipulated by Hermione. They don't object at all.

 

When Harry arrived at the restaurant, he expected to see Ron and Hermione waiting for him. They dined out at _Fantastical Feasts_ at least once a month. They usually had a reserved table, located in a private corner of the dining room. Yet, when he arrived at the table, he only saw one person, and it wasn't either Ron or Hermione.

It was Hermione's mother, Emma Granger. Judging by the expression on her face, he guessed she also expected to find Hermione waiting for her. But he didn't know how Mrs. Granger could have entered the restaurant, since it only catered to the Wizarding population.

"Mrs. Granger, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

She looked up. "Harry, it's good to see you. Hermione asked me to meet her here for dinner. She gave me this so I could enter the restaurant," she replied, holding up a small pocket watch.

Harry looked at it, guessing it was a Portkey. "I guess she told the host to expect you."

Emma nodded. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have been seated, even with this. What are you doing here?"

"She told me she was going to meet me here for dinner as well," he replied.

Emma frowned. "What time did she say to come?"

"Seven."

"I guess Hermione fooled us."

Harry was puzzled. "What makes you say that?"

"Remember when we met at Ron and Hermione's wedding? You must remember how well we got along there, Harry," Emma explained patiently.

He remembered. He felt his face warm as he remembered how attracted he was to Emma. Did Hermione know? Or was she setting them up on a blind date for a different reason?

"Do you think she set us up?" Harry asked.

Emma laughed. "Knowing my daughter, I know she did. I think you probably think so as well."

Harry sat down as a waiter approached. "At the very least, we can enjoy a nice dinner."

* * * * * *

Harry enjoyed Emma's company. As they ate, she would often tell him stories about Hermione's childhood. It was those little tidbits that he enjoyed hearing. It was a shame that he hadn't known the Grangers as well as the Weasleys. On the other hand, given his attraction to Emma, maybe it was a good thing.

It wasn't until this dinner that he noticed how much Hermione and Emma resembled each other. Granted, Hermione's hair was longer, bushier and brown, while Emma had shorter, straight black hair. It was their facial expressions that identified them as mother and daughter. Whenever they had a brilliant idea, their eyes would twinkle; whenever they were irritated, their eyes would flash in the same way.

Emma must have spotted him staring at her. She looked down at herself. "Did I get food on my dress?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just that…"

She smiled slightly, as though she suspected the truth. "Just what, Harry?"

He felt himself blush. "It's just that you're beautiful. I know I'm young enough to be your son, but I am attracted to you."

Harry almost expected her to reject him. What he hadn't expected was for Emma to stand up, walk over to him and kiss him. "You're a handsome young man, Harry. I don't mind our age difference at all."

He grinned and kissed her. She sat down on his lap, not caring they were in a public place. Their snogging grew more intense as they clung to each other.

Finally, Harry pulled away. "As much as I would like to continue this, I don't think Hermione would like it if we're caught snogging like this."

Emma blushed as she stood up and straightened her dress. "You're right. Let's finish our dinner, and perhaps we can have dessert later."

"I don't think they serve dessert here," Harry said.

She smiled. "Who says it has to be the type of dessert we eat?"

Harry knew he was blushing now.

* * * * * *

Harry woke up to the smell of coffee filtering in through the open door. He sat up in bed, wondering where he was. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom. He wondered who was making coffee since someone else was in bed with him. At least he thought someone was in bed with him.

Now he remembered. Last night, he had dinner with Emma. They had confessed their mutual attraction to one another. He blushed as he finally remembered the details of their _dessert._ His memories recalled their furious snogging against her front door. He remembered ripping her dress off of her body. He smiled as he remembered shagging her on her living room couch.

Harry got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He left the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. Emma was already making breakfast. "Good morning, Harry. What would you like for breakfast?"

He wasn't that hungry. "Just some eggs and toast, please."

"Well, as soon as we're finished, we'll need to get dressed. Hermione's coming over at ten."

"Hopefully, she doesn't find out what we had for dessert," Harry replied.

Emma winked at him. "I'm not planning to tell her."

"Neither am I."

* * * * * *

Harry was in the middle of doing paperwork when he sensed someone standing in the doorway of his office. He looked up and smiled. "Hermione, come in."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Harry."

"Of course not. Come in."

Hermione walked in and sat down. "I hope you're not angry with me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because you thought Ron and I were going to meet you for dinner. Instead…"

Harry smiled. "Hermione, it's okay. Emma wasn't mad either. In fact, we rather enjoyed ourselves."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, Harry, but...wait a minute. What do you mean you _enjoyed_ yourselves?"

"I mean, the dinner was good. The food was even better than usual. What do you think I meant?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed. "Nevermind. That's why I set you up. I was hoping the two of you would get to know each other better."

"We did. In fact, this Saturday night, we have another date."

* * * * * *

The shower was running as Emma joined Harry. They kissed, then he reached for the soap. "I think Hermione's taking the news pretty well. She's certainly more understandable than Ron would be if I was dating his mother."

Emma allowed Harry to wash her body. "I hope you didn't go into every single detail, though."

"Don't worry. I didn't want to bore her."

She narrowed her eyes. "Bore her? Oh, you're going to pay for that one, Harry Potter."

He laughed as they kissed again. He was looking forward to a long and happy relationship with his new girlfriend.

The End


End file.
